


С улыбкой летнего солнца

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Class Differences, Class Fantasies, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Кейли становится неловко находиться рядом с Инарой, она не знает, как к той прикоснуться.</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/890475">Smile like the Summer Sun</a> автора Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С улыбкой летнего солнца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smile like the Summer Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/890475) by [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow). 



В шаттле Инары пахнет календулой и апельсиновым маслом, а ещё чем-то, похожим на вербу, — это из-за духов, которыми она сегодня воспользовалась. Кейли неловко мнётся у входа. Она знает: её пригласили прийти, как только она закончит с работой — но не стоило понимать всё так буквально. Ей просто так хотелось увидеть Инару, что она совсем позабыла: от неё самой по-прежнему разит липкой, напоминающей запах попкорна, вонью от клея, которым она чинила крепление, а руки, лицо и штаны на коленях заляпаны машинной смазкой.

— Я приму душ и вернусь, — говорит она секунду спустя, сосредоточив взгляд на пустом экране коммуникационной системы Инары.

— Нет, подожди, — отвечает Инара. 

Взгляд Кейли, метнувшись, останавливается на ней, и первое, что приходит в голову Кейли — это слово «красивая», а потом «элегантная». Третья мысль: интересно, платье Инары действительно такое мягкое, каким выглядит? Кейли не уверена, что сможет узнать: обычно Инара снимает одежду сама и аккуратно убирает платья на вешалки. Наверное, если бы у Кейли были такие красивые вещи, она заботилась бы о них не меньше.

— Кейли, — произносит Инара, подходя ближе, и проводит пальцами по щеке. — Останься.

Кейли надеется, что Инара не испачкается в вездесущем машинном масле. Она не из тех, кто должен счищать его со своих пальцев.

Кейли осознает, что не хочет отказываться, хотя и не знает толком, куда девать руки.

Инара находит решение этой проблеме, когда берёт правую руку Кейли в свои и тщательно рассматривает ладонь, а потом разворачивает и прижимает к своему платью. Кейли разглядывает ряд крошечных пуговиц на боку и выясняет, что ткань всё-таки чересчур жёсткая, чтобы платье было удобным.

— Как ты его надела? — спрашивает Кейли, принимаясь за пуговицы.

Инара смеётся, у неё лёгкий, чудесный смех. Может, всё в самом деле так и должно быть — раз Кейли может заставить её так смеяться.

— Я гибкая, — отвечает Инара.

Пуговицы уже наполовину расстёгнуты, когда Кейли чувствует, как прямо под ягодицей ложится рука — в ней уверенность, дерзость и всё, что Инара порой скрывает (например, если клиенты этого не хотят). У Кейли твёрдые руки — недаром она столько времени проводит за работой с машинами — и она доходит до конца ряда из пуговиц, прежде чем разрешает себе почувствовать давление этой руки и поддаётся желанию, которое она разжигает внутри.  
  
Она берёт Инару за подбородок и, чуть склонив ей голову набок, прижимается к её губам ртом, а про себя гадает: может быть, было бы лучше, если бы она тоже носила помаду. Может быть, тогда она хоть немного могла бы сравняться с Инарой.

***  
Когда они, обнажённые, оказываются в постели — Инара между ног Кейли — Кейли по-прежнему ощущает, до чего они разные. Кровать Инары застелена мягким, и Кейли только теперь приспосабливается и понимает, как нужно двигаться, чтобы как следует оттолкнуться. У Инары нежная кожа, и волосы не спутываются, когда Кейли пропускает пальцы сквозь локоны.

Когда язычок Инары касается её клитора, когда палец скользит внутрь, она на миг забывает об этих мыслях. В такой момент трудно связано думать, и этого хватает, чтобы расслабиться, чтобы забыть о сомнениях и причинах того, что сейчас происходит. Её тело знает, что значит быть равной, и в такие моменты ничто больше не имеет значения.


End file.
